It's Never Over
by Rogue-Thirteen
Summary: summary inside. I own nothing and this is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

The Charmed Ones are finally demon free. Who will take their place now? Set directly after final battle. Phillie

Italics = thoughts

Any feedback would be appreciated

***It's Never Over ***

Chapter 1: Life goes on

Christy's agonizing screams still echoed in the room. The scorch mark said she was gone but the feel in the room said otherwise. Even though the battle between the two had caused a rift in their friendship, any hatred the sisters had toward the Ultimate Power vanished when they saw Billie crying her heart out for the last family she had. They had, after all, only been pawns in the Triads' plans. Billie had fought her own blood trying to make things right, proving herself and earning the chance at a friendship again.

Seeing the battle had officially ended with Good winning once again, a sense of urgency overcame the sisters. Had the future changed back to normal? Paige motioned for Piper and Phoebe to grab a hold of her, but Phoebe had other plans _she needs to know she has someone _

"Billie… I-"

At that moment the angel of Destiny orbed in, if you can call it that. "Billie you must come with me."

After about the third try, Billie seemed to snap out of her stupor and turned to the Angel. "Why?" Her eyes showed nothing. Who could blame her; she had just lost the sister she spent so much time searching for.

"We must discuss your dest-"

"She just lost her last living relative and you want to talk about her destiny? Can't she have some time to grieve?" the vast emotion shown by Phoebe surprised everyone.

"Phoebe we should leave them to talk…" Piper reasoned. She had just possibly saved her husband and soul mate and as much as it pained her to leave Billie with the Angel, Piper couldn't handle not knowing if all was right with the world once again.

"Phoebe in all due respect, this is none of your concern. Your destiny has been fulfilled, that is what you wanted, was it not?"

Phoebe couldn't stop worrying about Billie, she looked so vulnerable. "Billie, why don't you come with us?" she shot the Angel a dangerous glare, "Anything you need to talk about can _wait_." She returned her gaze to Billie before continuing, "Some sleep will do you good. "The young witch was surprised by the offer. "Phoebe I don't think I should-". Knowing where her train of thought was heading Phoebe stopped her with a stern, but loving look "We don't blame you"

"Like hell we don't" The words slipped out of Pipers mouth harsher than intended.

Billie flinched at the comment and retreated into herself. Gaining her trust was going to take a long time. Phoebe slowly walked over to her and knelt down. The Blonde's eyes averted her gaze and seemed to suddenly find Magic School's choice of floor tile quite fascinating. "Billie. Look at me." Slowly their eyes connected. "You can trust me. Come with us". Confusion crossed her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Okay" It was soft, hesitant.

The Angel of Destiny, who unfortunately was still around, decided it was time to make her presence known once again, "Like it or not, Billie, choices were made that can only be made right one way. You know what you have to do. I will be waiting for your answer."

_The deal…_ Billie's thoughts went back to the moment she had last seen the Angel

/flashback/

_Christy's with the Triad. What do I do? The sisters were right… _

Running into a dark alley, Billie called the only person she knew had the answers she needed.

"Please. I need your help."

The Angel arrived with a knowing look.

"I know why you called me and to be honest Billie, you have altered your destiny more than you know. The path you are currently taking might lead you to make a choice that you can't take back. Do you think you owe the Charmed Ones anything?"

"Of course I do. They helped me ease into magic. They protected me. They're like family…"

"You have a nice way of treating family" the Angel saw Billie's shoulders slump in shame. _This will be easier than I expected_. A devilish glee spread across the Angel's face before returning to its usual indifferent expression. "Would you do anything to give them peace? Let them once and for all fulfill their destiny?"

"Yes, but what is this all about? I don't understand"

"What do you think will happen when the sisters stop hunting demons?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Who do you think will fight the demons they would have fought?" _geez blondes really are slow._ The Angel's patience was growing thin; it was time for one last push.

"Isn't the underworld too unorganized at the moment? You said they could retire!" Did the sisters not have a chance to live demon-free lives? The sisters had wanted it for a long time now. They deserved it.

"If you could give them their lives back, would you do anything in your power to do so? To pay them back for their time teaching you, for the trust you betrayed?"

"I ... What are you trying to tell me? Am I… am I the only one able to give them peace?" Desperation, guilt and a speck of determination could be detected in her voice.

"you'll see in time…" _She'll come on her own soon. She's too guilty, perfect…_

"Wait! What do I do now? Christy is wrong, but she's my sister… what do I do?"

"would you follow her into the dark?"

With that, the Angel disappeared leaving Billie with more questions than answers.

The blonde just ran, hoping it would clear her head like it usually did. Her surroundings were just a blur; she didn't care where she ended up. Time didn't matter, she found the strength to run longer and farther than she thought she ever could. She stopped abruptly to take a breather. _I have to help the sisters. _Only after deciding this did she realize where her feet had taken her.

After taking another breath, she walked the short distance to the door and knocked on 1329 Prescott Street.

/End of Flashback/

The two witches rose from the floor and walked over to Piper and Paige; it was time to go back to the manor, back to their own time. What did the Angel's message mean exactly?

As they saw their surroundings change, they all had the same thought in mind, _I really hate all of this cryptic crap_

A/N so I decided to just merge the two chapters into one since they had basically been the same scene from different point of views. I know I said I would redo the whole thing by the end of the day but I underestimated my family's influence on me... I can't believe they guilted me into leaving my room and socializing :/ it being my last 4th of July at home and all... oh well


	2. Chapter 3

It's Never Over

**A/N I am a Phillie fan and know how some of you feel with the lack of updates from the other stories. I am telling you now, I know I won't be able to update every day, but my goal is at least two updates a week, I hope that's bearable. I am really writing this as I go so if you don't get where I'm going with this, feel free to ask or make a few suggestion. I won't demand reviews or hold chapters hostage so no worries.**

***It's Never Over***

Chapter 3

Phoebe POV

When we returned to our time, we faced a scenario all too familiar. A demon crashing into the grandfather clock. Demon? I thought we were done! Damn Elders never keep their promises.

That thought had barely crossed my mind, when we were all flung to the nearest wall. "What the HELL is going on!"

Wyatt and Chris ran into the living room followed by Grams, Mom, Dad and Leo. Leo?

"Leo? What's going o-" Piper's words were cut short with the appearance of what looked like a hundred demons. "Come on! Can't we get ONE day of peace" the demons had us surrounded and slowly inched forward, closing the space between us. We all formed a makeshift circle, with our backs toward each other; bracing ourselves for the inevitable battle to come.

Instinctively, I grabbed Billie's hand in an attempt to push her behind me. She jumped at the touch but soon had me behind her.

***It's Never Over***

Billie POV

Phoebe tried to push me behind her. I wasn't going to let her protect me. Not after all I had done to them. It was time to try and make amends. I stepped forward and summoned all the power I could muster. "Quickly grab hands" I whispered. I needed to find a safe place. I remembered overhearing Paige talk about the top of the golden gate bridge; that would have to do. Soon I felt my power of projection washing over me, the Charmed Ones and their family. A sense of weightlessness washed over us and I knew it was only a matter of time before we were taken to our destination. I just hoped the demons wouldn't decide to attack before then.

I felt them starting to disappear; I would be the last one out. At least if they attacked, I would be the only one to receive damage. Lucky me.

"ATTACK! Don't let them get away!"

Stupid demons. They were too far gone to be stopped. Before feeling the floor disappear from underneath me, the telltale sign that I was finally being transported to the bridge, I saw athames, fireballs and things of that sort thrown at me from multiply directions. Waves of pain, like no other, ran through me. I bit down on my lip, hard enough to draw blood, to prevent myself from screaming. I refused to give them the satisfaction.

Cars could be heard a ways down. A surprisingly strong gust of wind hit me. If my body wasn't screaming in protest, I would've enjoyed the feeling quite a bit.

"Why are we at the golden gate bridge? More importantly, why were there so many demons at the manor?" Paige asked. Footsteps were heard as everyone slowly walked away from the circle we had formed.

A wave of pain washed over me and a whimper escaped my lips. How much blood I had lost, and was still losing, I didn't know, but the sense of dizziness told me it was a dangerous amount, maybe even fatal.

"Billie!"

Phoebe's voice laced with concern and panic was the last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me.

Through the pain, a ghost of a smile graced my lips. They were safe.


	3. Chapter 4

It's Never Over

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking this story so far. So I literally sit down one day and just start typing. This just comes to me on the spot and something has come to my attention, since I too read fanfic and I wanted you guys' opinion on this. Are my chapters too short? I stop where I think is a good spot, sorry for the cliffhanger by the way, but looking back at the chapters, if you guys think they're too short I'll try my best to make them longer. Your opinions matter**

**Anyway…**

***It's Never Over***

Chapter 4

Phoebe POV

I felt light as a feather and soon found myself on top of the golden gate bridge. This had been Billie's doing, I'm sure. I felt her grip on my hand tighten for a second as a whimper escaped her lips. Her grip relaxed significantly after a second and that startled me. I turned my head in utter shock at the extent of her injuries but didn't have time to process the image before I saw her sway forward dangerously.

"Billie!"

I managed to catch her before she was able to fall off the bridge. She seemed to take no notice; she was out cold.

"PAIGE! SHE NEEDS YOU!"

Up until that point, everyone had stayed frozen in shock.

"Um Right" Paige ran over and quickly tried to activate her healing power while Chris and Piper managed to take the various athames out.

"What's taking so long?" Why wasn't she healing yet? If anything happened to her, I wouldn't forgive myself. She didn't deserve this. She was young and had been through enough lately. She had chosen my family over her own. She didn't need to prove herself anymore.

Tears blurred my vision and I buried my face in her hair as I quietly sobbed. "Please don't do this Billie. Don't do this to me. I need you" what had I admitted? Billie was my friend, but was she more? Did I want her to be?

"It's working" Paige's words brought me out of my thoughts.

I sat up to see it for myself. Billie was in fact starting to heal albeit slowly. Her charred skin was returning to its light tan hue and the blood that covered her skin and hair was disappearing. Minutes passed before all of her injuries were gone, which made me wonder the severity of them to begin with. As soon as Paige's hands stopped glowing, Billie shot up gasping for air.

"Shh Billie, you're safe" I embraced her and started rubbing circles on her back on what I hoped was a soothing manner.

I felt her relax under my embrace and lean into me.

"We made it" she sighed with a smile on her face, relief evident on her face. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Anyone other than you?" Piper's reply was unexpected. After this whole fiasco, I expected hatred, resentment, anything of that nature really, but her response contained a hint of sarcasm, an attempt to alleviate the tension between them.

Billie let out a shaky breath and responded "come on I didn't look _that_ bad" and as an afterthought "it's not like I didn't deserve it" is was barely above a whisper, but it was heard by everyone present.

I held her tighter than before. "Billie, why do you feel the need to be punished? You don't owe us anything"

"I've caused you guys too much trouble. You're supposed to be demon free. Did the manor look demon free to you?"

"Billie" Leo spoke for the first time since he was taken away. "Everything happens for a reason. There must be a reason for there to be demons at the manor."

"Yes there was. It was to prove a point." Billie words threw us all for a loop. Did she know why this was happening? "I promise you guys I will make things right"

Before we were able to question her promise, I felt her body tense in my hands and confusing flash through her eyes.

If I had blinked, I would have missed her shimmering out.

Shimmering?


	4. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delay guys. Let's just say high school sucks right now. I'll try to update again by the end of the weekend but no promises.**

Chapter 5

Billie POV

"Billie" Leo spoke for the first time since he was taken away. "Everything happens for a reason. There must be a reason for there to be demons at the manor."

"Yes there was. It was to prove a point." The Angel's words were starting to make sense. "I promise you guys I will make things right"

As soon as the words left my lips, pain ran through me. My body tensed and I tried to contain my need to cry out in pain.

What was going on? Was this the Angel's doing?

"_You know what you must do now." _That was her voice; I knew it "_It's time to show just how far you'll go to save them"_

I felt myself being summoned elsewhere. I had a pretty good idea of what I had to do. I only hoped I was wrong.

I landed in the attic. "So I need to rid the manor of demons? Easy enough"

"_you'll see" _the Angel's words rang in my head. "How does she _do_ that?"

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "You can do this. For the Charmed Ones" For Phoebe.

I summoned the remaining potions in the attic, they would come in handy. Opening the door, my mind wandered to phoebe once more. I had to finish this quickly, they would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Phoebe POV<p>

Billie was gone! " Guys we have to find her! She is probably in trouble"

"Phoebe calm down! I'll try and sense her, we'll orb there as soon as I do" Paige eased my worry slightly. There was no other way to get to Billie, I had to be patient.

"Hey Leo. When did you get back?"

Leo seemed to think about what he was going to say. "The Angel brought me back and told both Penny and Patty to return to their respective times. Coop was about to take them back when the demons arrived.-"

"yeah and Wyatt still doesn't have his powers back" Chris cut in.

Why hadn't Wyatt gotten his powers back? Christy was gone. So was there Triad…

"Does that mean Billie is still being influenced by evil?" Grams pitched in.

"you guys, Billie risked her life to save us from those demons. She is not evil! She never was" I couldn't believe they were all starting to doubt her after such a courageous act.

"Billie has proven that she has changed." I stared at Piper in disbelief. She was the last person I thought would side with me. "Why the surprised look on your face?" she cracked a smile and opened her arms.

I ran into them and gave her a hug, hoping it conveyed all of the gratitude I felt.

"I can't find her, but I think we could scry for her in the attic. With any luck it's demon free" We gathered around Paige and linked arms.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Grams interrupted us mid orb. "I think your mom and I should be returning to our time. The Angel is probably right. She is a woman after all."

We needed to get to Billie, but if anything happened to mom or grams I guess we'd be in trouble. "Coop" He appeared with his single heart "could you send them back?"

He looked around "Where's Billie?"

"She disappeared but I think she's in trouble. I can feel it"

"aunt Phoeb- OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Everyone turned to Chris and Wyatt. Chris was looking around innocently while Wyatt jumped up and down on one foot.

"Chris what just happened to your brother?" Piper's Don't-you-dare-lie-to-me voice made Chris sigh in defeat. "Aunt Phoebe, in the future, you and Billie are… very close friends. Add the strong bond to your… um empath abilities and you can sense where she is. Similar to what whitelighters do"

_So that's it we're just friends. _"okay but I'm not an empath. That power was taken away from me."

A light seemed to go off in Coops head. After glancing at Chris, he said "yeah but you said you could _feel _that something was wrong. Maybe it's returning"

Piper looked at Coop slowly then back at me. "It's worth a try Pheebs"

"okay. Coop could you take them back safely?"

"Sure thing"

We said our good byes and watched them leave.

"ready Pheebs?" Paige extended her hand and waited patiently.

"It's now or never…"


	5. Chapter 6

** Hey guys I'm back :D**

**I hope the wait hasn't been too long. My goal from now on is to try and make these chapters longer so this one is over 1,000 i dont know if you'll notice but just wanted to put it out there. Enjoy and tell me what you think **

Chapter 6

I walked down the stairs, heading toward the living room.

"Hey, how long do we have to wait here? Why do we even have to be here" Voices were heard from the kitchen. "Do you know who lives here? The fucking charmed ones!"

"Shut up unless you want to end up a scorch mark on the floor. We have orders to wait here and fight off whoever decides to show up." Had the Angel sent them? Could she be evil?

"Hey someone's here…"

I was about to head back to the attic when I felt something hit my shoulder. The force of it sent me straight to the floor

"Hey stupid witch what do you think you're doing here"

"Well I'm here to get rid of the trash"

The demons didn't seem to like that answer very much. Two other demons shimmered in, picked me up and held me in place. "What you can't win without help from your little goons?" Wrong move again. A fire ball made contact with my stomach. "Maybe that'll teach you to respect your superiors you stupid witch" his fist connected with my face giving me a massive headache. My powers exploded once my headache appeared, sending the demons flying and causing them to be vanquished once they hit the wall.

"Time to kick some demon ass"

Twenty more demons appeared to replace the three I had just destroyed. "Damn it this is going to take forever" They all conjured athames, energy balls and the like, took aim and fired.

* * *

><p>Phoebe POV<p>

I thought about Billie. I tried focusing on the friend I had grown so close to, but my mind went elsewhere. My mind went to the night I almost lost her. The feelings of dread and despair took root in me just like they had that day months ago. Suddenly my knees gave way and I met the floor, hard.

"Phoebe! Are you okay" Piper's voice came out rushed. "What happened?"

That was a good question. What had happened? "I don't know. I was focused on Billie when I suddenly felt something hit my stomach. The pain was too much so I fell, but I still don't know where that came from…" Could something have happened to Billie?

Paige walked over and lifted my shirt out of curiosity "Maybe something is there" she said. Sure enough, a nasty looking burn mark covered most of my stomach. "wow Phoebe when did you go off and fight a demon?" Paige set her hand over the wound and started healing me, but nothing happened.

"Okay why didn't that work?" Piper was visible starting to panic "I thought we were done!"

"Maybe they're not her wounds." Chris's comment didn't help lessen Piper's worry. If anything it increased it. "I mean that's a good thing, right? We know Billie is alive."

"How do you know it's Billie's wound?"

"Well if she was focusing on Billie when it happened, chances are she was hit with something at the time and-"

I couldn't wait any longer. "Okay so if this is Billie's, more reason to stop talking and orbing to wherever she happens to be!"

"Yeah but Pheebs, we now know there are demons around. We can't just orb in unprepa-"

"Wait, there are demons around! Do you think she's at the manor?"

I didn't wait for a reply I thought about Billie and linked arms with Paige and Piper. I heard Paige sigh and soon felt us orbing to Billie. I only hoped we got there in time.

* * *

><p>Billie POV<p>

Blood and sweat tainted my clothes. The last of the demons had finally been vanquished. It seemed great timing too. By body felt just about to give out. _All I have to do now is talk to the Angel_, I thought. I pictured the Angel in my mind's eye and felt the familiar pull of my magic. Surprisingly, the fatigue that had once enveloped me was gone, leaving a sense of determination in its place. I knew what I had to do.

"Billie, where are you going? Are you okay?" Phoebe's voice broke my concentration. One of the half whitelighters must've orbed them back to the manor just in time to see me leave. They took a look around at the nearly destroyed living room, scorch marks covering most of the floor, and then back at me. "Billie, did you fight them all off by yourself?"

I couldn't look them in the eye. Not until I made things right by them. I focused once more on the Angel.

"Billie, talk to us. We can help you"

"Yeah Billie you took quite some damage during that fight. I can have you healed in a few minutes."

The sisters were being too nice. It wasn't their place to help anymore. Paige stepped forward, with the intention of healing my wounds. I knew that if I stayed, I wouldn't be able to leave. I stepped back and shook my head. I deserved to feel the pain I did. "I'll make things right" it came out barely a whisper that I doubt they heard. Confusion crossed Phoebe's face. She opened her mouth but closed it seconds later, not knowing exactly what to say. _What are you thinking about_ I wanted to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. It didn't matter though. Soon after, the pull increased and I was gone.

I was surrounded by darkness and nothing could be heard. I waved my arms around in front of me looking for a wall or something but came up empty handed. The loss of my senses drove me to panic.

"I knew you couldn't resist?" her words brought some comfort, but with my senses on edge, I detected something in her tone of voice. Something unsettling.

"What do you want?"

"My, my a little anxious aren't we" She laughed and it sent a chill down my spine. What was I signing myself up for? "As you very well know, the Charmed Ones where promised retirement. If they get what they want, someone will have to take their place, until the next generation is ready of course"

It dawned on me then. I was the replacement. "Was that my destiny all along?" had I been separated from Christy and lead to the sisters only to learn from them so that I could one day become a decent replacement?

"Well with free will and all, you can choose to walk away from this. You can let the sisters keep hunting demons. It's not like you owe them anything…"

She knew as well as I the about guilt I felt from the events leading to the ultimate battle. There was no going back. The sisters needed this. Phoebe needed this.

"What do you want exactly?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about how far you will go to show the sisters that you've changed. To show them you want their forgiveness-"

"Cut the crap you know I'm in, you don't need to try and convince me. Just tell me what I'll have to do."

"Not much really. You'll just get assigned demons to vanquish. Can you handle that?"

"It can't be that simple" Nothing ever was. If I had learned anything from sisters, it was that the Powers That Be had a way of screwing you over.

"You'll be relocated. You won't be allowed to see the charmed Ones again." She paused for a moment to let it sink in. "there are some minor details, but nothing you can't handle"

My heart dropped. I had grown close to Phoebe after the first week with the sisters. I had fallen for her the moment their disguises were brought down. I knew she would never feel the same as I did, but seeing her happy would have satisfied me.

"Can I see them one more time?"

I wanted her to be happy. Being demon free would make her happy…

"No. They must not know what is to become of you. It would be best for everyone if you left now"

I had known the answer before I asked but it had been worth a shot. Could I live without seeing her ever again? Knowing she would be happy had to be enough.

"When do I begin?"


	6. Chapter 7

**I've been gone I while haven't I. Well this is the next chapter to It's Never Over. I didn't like the way it came out very much :/ but I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

Poeboe POV

"Phoebe you have to move on" Piper sounded like a broken record. "Pheebs come on this isn't healthy. I mean Billie will be fine, we taught her well-"

"Piper I can't believe what I'm hearing! How dare you? We can't leave Billie to fend for herself-"

"Piper's right Phoebe, Billie should be fine. I haven't felt anything from her since we last saw her, meaning she can't be in danger"

Piper and Paige had teamed up against me once again. "You know what, I can't just leave it alone, I have to _know _that she's safe." I turned away from my sisters and headed to the attic once again.

It had been close to three weeks, two weeks 6 days and 15 hours to be exact, since I had last seen Billie. I started flipping through the Book of Shadows after she left the manor and everyone helped at first. Wyatt's powers returned less than an hour after we returned to the manor, meaning something had changed, most likely something involving Billie. My sisters and I had summoned the Angel after sending Chris and Wyatt back to the future, but she refused to give me Billie's whereabouts. She warned us to leave it alone or we would find ourselves in demon business again. My sisters backed down soon after that, choosing to enjoy their new demon free lives. I refused though, Billie deserved peace as well and I wouldn't rest until I knew she had it.

I began flipping through the book for what felt like the hundredth time when I sensed someone behind me. "Phoebe, are you still looking for Billie?" Coop, the only person who didn't insist that I was fighting a losing battle.

"Coop, if you have information that will help, I would appreciate it, otherwise-"

"Phoebe cool it. I'm not here to tell you to drop your search" There I went practically biting coops head off whenever he stopped by. I'm sorry. It's just that it's been weeks since I saw Billie and I don't like not knowing if she's okay"

Coop looked at me for a second before glancing away, his eyes held curiosity and something more "Have you tried scrying?" or maybe it was just a trick of the light. "Yes Coop. I've tried the same things every day, but nothing seems to work." "Well remember what Chris said, have you tried focusing on her?"

The thought had crossed my mind, but with the end result from my previous attempt, there was no wonder I was hesitant. "I've thought about it." Why was Coop bringing it up though? "Hey Coop, why would I be able to sense Billie and not anyone else? I mean I haven't been able to tap into my empathy abilities since then either."

Coop began rocking back and forth on his heels. I had struck a nerve. I was getting close. "um well I don't know really. That's a good question though. Well I have to go, but think about giving it another try" Before I had time to react, he was gone.

I closed the book and brought my hands to rest over my stomach, where the burnt mark used to be. The mark had disappeared without a trace the day after Billie left. My hands always seemed to find their way back there when I thought about the perky blonde. What was Coop not telling me?

"Phoebe can we talk?" Paige walked into the attic.

"Paige, if you're here to convince me that this is pointless-"

"Phoebe I'm sorry okay. I'm worried about Billie too but I don't know how to go about it, I mean you heard what the Angel said." Guilt was written all over Paige's features, she really did care. "I know I said I haven't felt anything coming from Billie and it's true, but what if that means she's no longer my charge? Maybe the Elders took her away from me on orders of the Angel of Destiny?"

"I really hope they didn't, that would only show just how much power that damn Angel has over them."

"Phoebe if you want to talk about Billie, I-"

"Paige I appreciate this, I really do, but I think it's time I went back to my condo, to work on my column before Elise fires me." "Oh um okay do you want me to orb you there?" "No I brought my car so I think I'll drive back" It would give me time to think. Paige lowered her head and nodded, a little hurt with the fact that I didn't want to open up. "Paige, I promise you that when I feel like talking, I will come to you, but for now, please be patient. Go spend some time with your husband or something.

"Phoebe, please don't let this stop you from living your life. I get why you want Billie to be okay, she was like a sister to me too, but we'll find a way to reach her. Don't you want to find love? Shouldn't Coop be helping you with that?" Love. I remembered that beautiful little girl I was promised and nearly broke down. I wanted that, I really did, but I couldn't ask Coop to help me get it until I knew how I felt for Billie. Was Paige right, did I see her as a sister? The thought made me laugh inside. Of course I didn't. I had fallen head over heels for the young blonde in time. The day I almost lost her made me realize the extent of my feelings for her. No. What I felt was not a sisterly thing. "Paige, I have to go, but thanks again"

I didn't look back, but I knew I was leaving behind a thoroughly confused sister.

* * *

><p>Bille POV<p>

Screams could be heard. Were there various screams or just one being bounced back? The walls had scorch marks all over, making it the worst looking part of the underworld. At least its rundown appearance kept some demons away. Unfortunately, that didn't stop me from hunting them down. Close to three weeks of hunting demons was beginning to take its toll on my body. It was hard to find a spot on my body that wasn't covered in bruises, cuts or was otherwise sore. Close to three weeks had passed since I had made a deal with the Angel. Close to three weeks since I had last seen Phoebe. I didn't let myself dwell on the last bit of information for too long, it only made other pains evident, none of which were physical.

My body felt about to give in. My blood was forming a pool at my feet and my vision blurred. I couldn't help it any longer. I had been the Angel's hitwoman for too long, being abused and overworked. If I was to die now, I wanted Phoebe's face to be the last thing I saw. I wanted to feel her wrap her arms around me, but I wanted, most of all, to hear her just say my name and that she felt the same way I did for her. Knowing that the latter wasn't a possibility, I decided to attempt to stop by her condo and sneak a peek. I wanted to see her smile once more before I decided to leave for good. That is how I ended up outside of the beautiful brunette's condo. All I needed was to find a way to get in without her seeing me.

"Billie?" Too bad someone had other plans for me. "Is that really you?"

What I thought was impossible before had finally happened. Phoebe's arms enveloped me and threatened to never let go, not that I would mind. "Billie I can't believe it's really you"

I wanted to savor that moment, to stop time and just stand there forever. "Phoebe I'm so sorry-"

"Don't you dare apologize. Nothing is your fault, do you understand?"

The moment I had yearned for was cut short by a massive pain origination from my chest. "AARGH!" my legs gave way and I prepared myself for the inevitable contact I would make with the floor, but it never came. "Oh my god, Billie! Hold on" She picked me up, bridal style and began fumbling for what I was assuming were her keys; it always amazed me how strong she was. "Billie, just hold on, okay?" I felt my more blood leaving my body; I wasn't going to live much longer. "I'm… staining… your clothes... I'm …sorry" I wanted to say _Phoebe I love you. I always have _but I was too much of a coward. At least I had gotten to see her one more time before darkness consumed me for the last time.


	7. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for being gone so long… school and all

So I tried writing again and found it hard to pick it back up due to the 1st POV thing that was going on so I've decided to go back and rewrite in in 3rd POV omniscient so that you still get their thoughts now and again and hopefully it's easier to get back into it

I'll try and repost all the chapters until now by the end of the day seeing as I don't really leave my room when on summer vacations and it being Independence Day doesn't change that *points at self* just a tad anti-social sue me :D


End file.
